Lee Min Hyuk (1990)
Perfil *'Nombre: '민혁 / Minhyuk *'Nombre real: '이민혁 / Lee Min Hyuk *'Nombre japonés: 'イミンヒョク / Iminhyoku *'Apodos:' Hamster, Huta, Rojo. *'Profesión': Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Actor, Letrista, Compositor, Productor, MC, Ulzzang y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 173 cm *'''Peso: 61 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment Dramas *Number 6 (POOQ, 2018-2019) *Dae Jang Geum is Watching (MBC, 2018) *Unexpected Heroes (Naver TV, 2017) *After the Show Ends (tvN, 2016) *Nightmare Teacher (Naver TVcast, 2016) *Sweet Family (MBC, 2015) *A New Leaf (MBC, 2014) *Love And War 2 (KBS2, 2014) *Fantasy Tower (tvN, 2013, Episodio 8, parte 1) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013) Cameo *Reckless Family 2 (MBC Every1, 2012-2013) *I Live in Cheongdamdong (JTBC, 2011-2012) Películas * Swordsman (2018) Temas para Dramas * I Really Miss You tema para Love to the End (2018) * After The Play Ends (junto a Chang Sub & Elkie) tema para After the Show Ends (2016) * No (junto a Minah) tema para Sweet Family (2015) Programas de TV *'2016: '''Boys24 (Ep 8) ''Cameo *'2015: '''The Mickey Mouse Club' (06.08.2015) *'''2015: KBS Emergency Escape *'2015:' Merry House.(construcción de casas) *'2015:' SBS Eco Village min * 2015: '''Running Man ep 233 * '''2014: Let's Go! Dream Team II : Idol Iron Man Special (KBS World TV) *'2013: '''God of Cookery (Y-Star) * '''2013:' Let's Go! Dream Team II : Men's Mud Wrestling Championship (KBS, 09.01.2013) *'2013:' The Romantic & Idol (temporada 2) (tvN) *'2012: '''Naughty Boy (jBTC) *'2012: Living in Chungdamdong (jBTC) *'2012: '''Idol QTV Miracle on 7th Street (MBC) *'2012: 'Let's Go Dream Team! (KBS2) Programas de Radio *'2013: Im BaekCheon's Radio (01/07/13) *'2013:' Sim Sim Tapa (29/04/13, especial DJ junto a Il Hoon) *'2013:' Starry Night Radio (23/09/2013) - junto a Il Hoon Discografía Corea Álbum Digital Single Japón Mini Álbum Vídeos Musicales *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) Colaboraciones * Kim Na Young - 오답 (Feat. Lee Min Hyuk de BTOB) (2018) * Chang Sub & Elkie - After The Play Ends (feat. Min Hyuk) (2016) * Song Yu Vin - It's You to the Bone (feat. Min Hyuk) (2016) Experiencia Para BTOB: * 2012 * Escribió: Insane - Mini Álbum "Born to Beat", junto a Ilhoon ** 2013 * Escribió: Thriller - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Ilhoon * Compuso: Why - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Ilhoon, Peniel y Hyunsik * Escribió: Catch Me - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Ilhoon * Escribió: Like a Crystal - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Ilhoon y Peniel * Compuso: Star - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Ilhoon y Hyunsik ** 2014 * Escribió: You're So Fly - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Ilhoon, Peniel y Tenzo & Tasco * Escribió: Hope You're Doing Fine - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Ilhoon y E.ONE * Escribió: Happening - Mini Álbum "Move", junto Ilhoon y Peniel * Escribió: You're My Angel - Mini Álbum "Move", junto Ilhoon y Peniel * Escribió y compuso: Hello Mello - Mini Álbum "Beep Beep", junto a Ilhoon * Escribió: You Can Cry - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Ilhoon y Jerry.L * Escribió: The Winter's Tale - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Ilhoon, Peniel y Hyunsik * Escribió: One Sip - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Ilhoon, Peniel y GOOD LIFE * Escribió: Drink! - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Ilhoon, y Peniel * Escribió: Because it's Christmas - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Ilhoon, Peniel y FERDY ** 2015 * Escribió: It's Okay - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Ilhoon * Escribió: One Man Show - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Ilhoon * Escribió: My Friend's Girlfriend - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Ilhoon y Hyunsik * Escribió: Giddy Up - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Bickssancho y CAESAR & LOUI * Escribió y compuso: Open - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Jerry.L Para otros artistas: * Produjo: Childlike - Kim So Hee & Kim Sang Gyun Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' BTOB **'Posición:' Líder temporal, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación: '''Dankook Music University. * '''Fanclub:' Squirrels. *'Especialidad: '''Escribir canciones, componer música, rapear *'Pasatiempos: Disfrutar de una película, rapear. *'Personalidad: '''Muy cuidadoso. *'Colores favoritos: Blanco y negro. *'Películas favoritas:' The Dark Knight e Inception. *'Mascota:' Una perrita llamada Hamo. (†) *'Lema: '"Recuerda, siempre modesto/humilde". *Su número favorito es el 8. *Era un ulzzang. *Ha estado rapeando desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Cuenta con la mayor cantidad de productos para el cuidado de la piel en el grupo. *Minhyuk se unió al elenco Reckless Family Season 2 junto a Min de Miss A. *Fue MC junto a su compañero de grupo Sung Jae en "SBS MTV's The Show 2". *En la revista Malaysia EPop, le preguntaron: "¿Qué tipo de papeles te gustaría interpretar? ¿Por qué?", a lo que respondió: "¡Estoy interesado en la actuación también! Me gustaría interpretar a un hombre que ame a alguien en secreto. Tengo este tipo de experiencia, por lo que me ayudaría a comprender al personaje." *3 cosas por las que está agradecido en esta tierra que existan: #1 Familia, #2 Mujer, #3 Entretenimiento (dispositivos de juego) y las 3 cosas por las que no está agradecido en esta tierra que existan: #1 Insectos , #2 Mosquitos y #3 Frialdad. *El 11 de febrero de 2013, en la emisión del programa "Idol Star Athletics Championship", Minhyuk ganó 2 medallas de oro, venciendo al favorito Minho de SHINee en la carrera de obstáculos y en la carrera de 70 metros planos. También mostró su dominio en la carrera final de 70 metros, al vencer a Hoya de Infinite. Obtuvo además la medalla de bronce al quedar en tercer lugar en salto alto, convirtiéndose así en el nuevo rey de los deportes. * Es uno de los mejores del grupo en deporte. *En el segundo episodio de "The Romantic & Idol" confesó que salió con una chica 5 años mayor que él. *En Weekly Idol dobló sus articulaciones de la cintura al estilo de Old Boy. *Min Hyuk dijo en un programa que quería ser pareja en WGM con Suzy de Miss A, por lo que el MC dijo que normalmente escogen a los de su misma empresa a lo que él respondió "Si no es con Suzy, no quiero". *Su apodo es 'Hamster', porque sus mejillas salen cuando está comiendo y normalmente tiene ese hábito. *En Weekly Idol ganó por tener la mayor cantidad de malvaviscos dentro de su boca. *Es bueno haciendo acrobacias. *Minhyuk saltó con éxito por encima de los 185 cm en los Idol Star Athletics Championships 2014, registrando un récord histórico y logrando la medalla de oro, dejando a todos sorprendidos. *Ganó 3 medallas de oro y 1 de plata en los Idol Athletics Championships 2014. *Minhyuk actuó el 8 de marzo en Music Core como parte de Boy's Day junto a Ren de NU'EST, Hongbin de VIXX, Seungjin de A-JAX haciendo un cover de Girl's Day. (vídeo) * Minhyuk logró un nuevo récord saltando el taburete en “Dream Team Season 2″. Minhyuk llamó la atención por saltar el taburete fácilmente a pesar de su gran altura. Siendo el único participante que logró saltar 2 metros 75 cm, él logró un nuevo récord y se convirtió en el ganador de la competencia. * Ha recibido cirugía en su rodilla izquierda. * En la canción llamada 'The Winter's Tale' que presentó junto con sus compañeros de grupo en el Music Core (2014/12/20), usó el disfraz de Igor de la película animada llamada Winnie The Pooh. * Gano medalla de oro en la carrera de 60m en los ISAAC Chuseok Special 2015 * Es amigo cercano de Zico y Kyung de Block B. Los tres se ponían apodos (El apodo de Kyung era Holke, el apodo de Zico era Graffiti y el de Minhyuk era Heota). También hacían músicas juntos y pertenecían en una comunidad de Internet, su pequeño grupo se llamaba Upyeongga. * Comparte el nombre con Min Hyuk de Monsta X y B-Bomb de Block B. * Comenzó la acrobacia en su último año de la secundaria, pero sólo lo practicó durante 3 meses. * En la sección de Idol is the Best de Weekly Idol fue invitado como MC especial y en el primer reto demostrado por él mismo, eligió a Dahyun de TWICE como la persona que podría hacerlo ya que Dahyun es muy flexible. * Ha sido invitado recientemente como MC especial en Weekly Idol, donde él pone los retos que deben hacer los participantes. Él ha manifestado que se ha estado divirtiendo mucho en estas grabaciones. * El día 10 de octubre del 2017 lanzó su canción solista 'Purple Rain' ft. CHEEZE debido al proyecto de BTOB (Piece of BTOB Vol. 5) * El 20 de julio de 2018, su perrita llamada Hamo falleció. * Tras el enlistamiento de Eunkwang, Minhyuk fue elegido como el nuevo líder, temporalmente. *El 31 de agosto de 2018, un reporte exclusivo de Ilgan Sports reveló que Minhyuk fue aceptado como policía reclutado tras enviar la solicitud y completar la entrevista. Tras pasar la primera ronda de solicitudes, fue seleccionado en el sorteo aleatorio para la segunda ronda. *El 11 de enero de 2019, Cube Entertainment anunció que Minhyuk se alistará el 07 de febrero como policía conscripto. Enlaces *Twitter. *Instagram *Weibo Galería Lee Min Hyuk 01.png Lee Min Hyuk 02.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 03.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 05.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 08.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 09.jpg Lee Min Hyuk 10.jpg 10626479 703544756393030 7172661711182282423 n.jpg Videografía Corea 이민혁 (HUTA) - 'YA' OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO| YA 이민혁 (HUTA) - 'YA' OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO (PERFORMANCE VER.)| YA (Performance Ver.) 이민혁 (HUTA) - '오늘 밤에(Tonight) (With Melody)' OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO| Tonight) (Junto a Melody) Japón MINHYUK(BTOB) JAPAN FIRST MINI ALBUM '夏の日記 (Summer Diary) ' MusicVideo| Summer Diary Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:JDebut2018 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019